1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to improvements golf clubs and in particular to putters.
2. Description of Prior Art
The basic design of the putter has not changed much in the past 100 years. There have been changes in the materials used, and in the methods of balancing, but for the most part, the putter has historically been a metal club for striking the ball to set it rolling on the green. Golfers have always searched for ways to obtain a better "feel" for the ball, which has prompted the use of different materials as inserts into the striking face, and the use of different compositions in the ball itself. The use of softer compositions in the ball, such as in the "ballata" ball has usually been detrimental to the distance or durability of the ball.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved feel for the ball and therefore better accuracy for the final approach of the ball to the hole.